Bubble Bath
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: You've had a long week, and a long day, you are tired and could use some comforting from someone special, this is my first X reader fic, so yeah, ive done it.


**Ok, this is my first attempt at a Spongebob X Reader thing, ok- it's smut so, yeah-**

Your watch reads 10 P.M, you're tired and, exhausted, you'd done spent a 12 hour shift at your dumb, job just to come home, and you couldn't wait to surf that bed, which you've been thinking about all day since you got up.

But upon stepping through the front door, you are overwhelmed by the dim light, candles flickering, your nose picks up on the slight scent of soft candles, your favorite scent, you close your eyes to take in the smell, but when you open them, you notice someone laying on the couch, you look closer to see none other than Spongebob lying down, his head propped up on one of his arms as he sips on a glass of wine, trying to look seductive, while also trying to keep himself from spitting the bitter liquid out.

The sponge stood up, placing his glass down beside another glass, and a tray of your favorite sweets, he slowly makes his way over to you, "Welcome home, baby." he softly says as he stands on his tippy toes to give you a soft kiss on your cheek, he glances at your wrinkled shirt, he could tell that you had had a bad day, same as this past week, he reached his soft hands up and slowly began to unbutton your top.

You look at him, his relaxed face, you love him but yet, you hate how happy he is compared to yourself, he glances up at your face before looking at your chest, "I've drawn you a bath-" he informed, and you just look at him, not saying a word, he smiles, taking you by the hand, he leads you to your bathroom, where you stare in awe, speechless, he stands behind you, sliding the rest of your clothes off, his hand slides between your legs, his fingers brushing against your sensitive skin, sending cool chills down your spine.

He brings you over to the drawn bath, helping you in, you watch as he smiles, leaving the room before coming back shortly with the bottle in one hand and the tray of sweets in the other, he sets them on the floor in front of him, he sighs as he pulls his shirt over his body, revealing his small body, your attention is brought to his pants as they drop below his ankles, he steps out of them, wiggling his bare feet, you feel your face heat up, and you can't help but to look away from his already hard self.

You watch as he lowers his feet into the bubble filled water, sitting down, he rubs the back of his neck as he stares at you, you jump when you feel something in the water touch you, finding it was just his foot, "I appreciate you doing this, Spongebob- but you didn't have to." you shake your head, and he just smiles, sighing as he leans back.

"You would appreciate it more, if you came over here-" you just look at him with a straight face, glancing at the water where if the water weren't there, _He_ surely would be, "Did you have to get in here with me? This tubs not exactly roomy-" you tell him as you try to adjust, having him jump, and you the same as your foot touches something hard and squishy, "H, hey." he says sitting up, "There's kids down there." he joked, making you roll your eyes.

You sighed, "you know, this was almost a nice thing you did, but i'm really tired and I think I'm just gonna-" you tell him as you stand up, pointing in the direction of your room, he cocks his head, but before you could get out, he grabs your hand and makes you sit back down, your back against his chest.

"I didn't say you could leave." he said as he held your waist, keeping you from getting up, he's whispering in your ear, causing you to shudder, he smiles, kissing it, he starts to circle his tongue around it before he nips at the bottom of your lobe, he starts to kiss your neck, his hand slides down your shoulder before he stops and starts to rub your shoulders.

While he uses his hands, he continues to kiss down your back, it's impossible to resist, you turn your head towards him, he looks at you before he kisses you, his hands start to slide down to your chest, rubbing them before they go down further, sinking into the water, you let out a soft gasp as he starts to rub his fingers over your clit.

You bring your head back to rest on his chest, you sit up slightly after feeling something gab you in the back, you look at his face as he looks up from your body, staring you in the eye, not saying anything, he didn't have to, he bit his lips as you slid your hand down his stomach, and ran your hand down around him.

The boy doesn't give two seconds for you to touch him before he pushes you against the wall of the tub, he positions himself between your legs, he slides his hand under your back, one of them at your side, he stares at you with those deep, lust filled eyes, he places a soft, gentle kiss on your lips.

"I love you, _(your Name)._ " he says, placing his head on yours, he smiled, running his hand up to your cheek, he pushes a strand of your hair out of your eyes, "You make me feel so lucky to be yours." he smiled, kissing your nose, "You have no idea how much you mean to me, I'd stop time if I could just to be with you, all the mistakes I've made along the way, I wouldn't change a single thing because they lead me to you." he said before he kissed your lips.

Tears whelm in your eyes, you're such a sucker for these feelings, all this week, you've been called a loser, had some drink thrown on you, your spirit had been crushed, just when you thought things couldn't get worse, Spongebob showed up, uninvited, he'd drawn you a bath, and he'd told you some of the most simple, sweetest things that would brighten your mood, no matter how much a failure you were, you were always a winner in his eyes.

He made you feel good, like nothing in the world could hurt you, he made you feel safe, he was warm, and inviting, and, he was oh, dear neptune, using his tongue, he was a master of tease, your hands ran down his back, you close your eyes as he starts to lick your pussy, his hands gripping at your chest, you feel your face heat up, you're blushing, unable to keep back a moan that escapes your throat.

You watch as he stands up on his knees, wondering why he'd stopped, you were getting there, and he just had to stop, and well, he knew what he was doing, like I had said, he was a master of tease.

He panted, having had held his breath underwater for more than a few minutes, he still reached down to his miniature self, gripping it in his hand, and began to rub himself, he looked down at himself, glancing up at your face every few seconds to see if you were watching, he picks you up and places you on his lap, sticking himself up, he adjusted it to the right angle, watching as you lowered yourself down on him, you bite your lip, it's been a few weeks, and you hadn't exactly tried sex in the bath, and so he was a little bigger then usual.

You grip onto his shoulders as he starts to thrust up, creating large ripples in the water, he watches your face, seeking any sound and expression he could, as it was his reward, knowing that you were enjoying it.

"you make me very happy." he spoke up as he was looking down at the rest of your body, his hands holding your hips before he looked up at your eyes, "I, love you." he says before he starts to kiss up your body, taking one of your breasts in his mouth before he starts move up, sucking on your neck, you moan, tilting your head to give him more access.

He buries his head in your chest, "H, Hi, i'm close." he warns, biting down on your neck causing you to yelp out, you're not that far behind either, and he knows it, and he makes sure to deliver, without having you ask him to wait, he's speeding up, and going harder, he's panting, your head is fuzzy, you could hear your heart in your head.

The two of you let out a yelp or grunt of some sort, he holds you tight while he is trying to recover, he then pulls out and you feel empty, but even more exhausted than what you were when you got home, he sighs, wiping his face, he starts to scrub himself clean with a clean sponge, and then he turns to you and starts to scrub your skin as well.

"Th, thank you, spongebob." you tell him as you close your eyes, too tired to keep them open, he just smiles, after having cleaned you up, he stands up, draining the water, he throws your naked body over his shoulder and carries you to your room, knowing you'd sleep well tonight with you in his arms.

He laid you down, petting your head before he kissed your forehead, hoping itd give you good dreams, ones that he could someday possibly make come true.

* * *

 **The end- so there you have it, an attempt at my first Spongebob x Reader.. so, yeah, there you go, you just had sex w sb in your mind. :P**


End file.
